Nothing They Do Will Tear Us Apart
by zeaeevee
Summary: Ash and May are heading to the next town and meet up with Misty and Drew. Whats this...? They are trying to separate Ash and May. Will they succeed. Read to find out. ashmay mistydrew advanceshipping waterflowershipping. may include squirtshipping. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. this is my second fic. it is alot longer than my first fic. this is an Advanceshipping fic (ash & may). that's right... i'm an advanceshipper, i support ash & may 100 per cent.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own pokemon or any of the characters and never will... but i do own this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!" yelled the trio Jessie, James and Meowth as they went soaring in to the sky.

"Was that Team Rocket?" said a very familiar red haired girl. It was Misty. Ash and Brock's best friend and past traveling companion from the Kanto region. She was traveling through the forest in hopes of finding Ash, since he was really good at getting lost in those areas. On the other end of the forest, was a certain green haired coordinator. Drew.

"What was that explosion?" he asked himself. Then he looked up at the sky when he thought he heard some people screaming and identified it to be Team Rocket. "If that was Team Rocket, it could only mean one thing."

Meanwhile… In the area of where the explosion had taken place…

"May, are you ok?" Ash asked his traveling companion after the smoke had cleared up.

"Yea. I'm ok Ash. Thanks." May replied with a slight blush set upon her face as Ash helped her up.

Ash and May were traveling through the forest, on their way to the next town when Team Rocket attacked with another attempt to steal Pikachu.

"How about you Pikachu. Are you ok?" Ash asked it.

"Pika pika. (Yea. I'm fine.)" He nodded to let Ash know he was ok.

"We should continue walking if we want to get out of this forest." Ash suggested.

"Yea, we should." May replied.

So they started down the path that would lead them to the next town.

Meanwhile… On the other sides of the forest, Misty and Drew were heading towards the area where they heard/saw the explosion. (A/N: they are in different sides of the forest heading in the same direction. They haven't met… YET.) Ash and May were still walking in the forest in an attempt to get to the next town. They continued walking and seemed like hours had passed, since they were getting nowhere quick.

"Ash, how much longer till we get there?" May asked, a bit tired. "It feels like we've been walking for hours."

"I don't know May. This path is suppose to lead us straight to the next town." Ash replied, a bit worried. "If we don't find our way out soon, we may have to camp out tonight."

While they were walking, they heard a rustling sound on the right side of the path. May became scared and Ash told Pikachu to get ready for whatever it was that would come out. Suddenly, they saw something, which seemed to be a human being. When the figure came out, Ash was surprised to see who it was and so was Pikachu.

"Misty?" Ash asked a bit confused.

"Ash!" Misty yelled excited to see him and ran up to him and gave him a big hug, but he didn't hug her back since he was in shock to see his long time friend. "I have been looking all over for you and I finally found you."

"That's great Misty. It's good to see you too." Ash replied.

He then looked to May to see her reaction to Misty showing up and realized that it wasn't a happy one, but sad. He was about to approach her when they heard another rustling sound to the left of the path, which was where May was standing. Pikachu got itself between May and the bush to protect her from whatever it was since she was already scared from the first rustling sound. Soon after the person that was making the sound appeared before the three trainers. Both Ash and May were shocked when they saw who it was.

"Drew?" May asked, just as confused as Ash was earlier.

"The one and only." Drew simply replied.

There was silence for a while, and then Misty decided to speak.

"Excuse me. But I don't believe we've met. I'm Misty. One of Ash's friends." Misty said, introducing herself to Drew.

"Oh yea. Hi. My name's Drew. I'm May's rival." Drew replied walking up to her and shaking her hand.

Ash and May just stood there, still a bit surprised to see Misty and Drew.

"So how did you guys find us anyway?" Ash finally asked.

"Well… I heard an explosion and when I looked up, I saw something that looked like Team Rocket blasting off. So I just figured I should follow the direction of where the explosion came from and I would find you eventually." Misty explained.

"Same here." Drew replied.

"Oh, ok. I think I know why Misty's here, but why are you here Drew?" Ash asked Drew as he went over to stand next to May as Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.

"You guys are heading for the next town, right? So I thought I'd tag along for a while." Drew replied.

But Ash wasn't buying it. He knew very well why both Drew and Misty had showed up.

"Well… since we're all here we could go together." Ash said.

"That's a great idea Ash!" Misty replied excited since that was exactly what she wanted.

May was not too enthusiastic about the idea since she wanted neither Misty nor Drew around. Ash, of course, noticed this and felt the exact way she did. He didn't want them around either, but being the nice guy he is, he didn't want to just tell them to leave. Besides, Misty was one of his best friends and Drew was May's rival, it would give her a chance to get to know them better and it would also give Ash a chance to get to know Drew. So off they went down the path to the next town. They walked and walked, until they came into a clearing. They thought that they had finally arrived in the town, but to their surprise, ended up somewhere even better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review. I won't put up the next chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews. And NO BASHING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys. here's the next chapter. Enjoy. and thanks soo much for reviewing. i got some really good one.  
**

**oh yea... i am also going to take this opertunity to answer some questions that were asked in the reviews i got. your answers are at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Just like before. I don't own pokemon or any of the charaters in it, just this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"WOW!" May and Misty said in unison.

"This place is so beautiful." May said in awe.

"Yea. It's the perfect place for us to camp out tonight, since it's getting late and we have no idea where we are." Ash said.

They had found a beautiful clear water lake, which was surrounded by flowers and wild pokemon. So they set up camp since it was getting dark and they couldn't go any further.

"Hey Misty, Drew. Why don't you guys go find some firewood while May and I set up camp." Ash said.

"But Ash, why can't you come with me instead?" Misty asked.

"Because May needs my help here." Ash replied. (A/N: really bad excuse. Couldn't think of a good one for Misty and Drew to not suspect anything.)

"Fine. Let's go Drew." Misty said, a bit upset, as she and Drew went into the forest. (A/N: not too far from the campsite.)

"Thanks a lot Ash, but you didn't have to stay with me you know." May told Ash.

"I wanted to stay with you May." Ash replied. "Besides, this will give us some time alone since the two of them are now traveling with us." (A/N: Ash has just given May a hint.)

May just smiled at his comment and nodded to let him know that she agreed with him. After that, they started to set up everything so that they would be comfortable for the night.

Meanwhile… with Misty and Drew…

"I don't understand. Why didn't he want to come with me?" Misty asked Drew.

"Ash just used that as an excuse to that he could stay with May." Drew replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so. Didn't you see the reaction on their faces when we said we wanted to come along?" he replied.

"Yea. Come to think of it, Ash wasn't as excited to see me as I thought he would." Misty said. "Do you think it for any particular reason?"

"My guess would be that he has a lot of feelings for May. Not just as a friend, but as something more." Drew replied. "And I was thinking of finding a way to separate them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Misty asked a bit confused. "I thought you were May's rival."

"That is true. I am her rival. But since I've been seeing her so often at contests, I started to have certain feelings for her." he replied.

"I could understand that… and I would be more than happy to help so that I can Ash by my side again." Misty said. (A/N: like she ever had him.)

"I was hoping you'd say that." Drew answered. "So first thing tomorrow, we're gonna have to come up with ways to get them away from each other. Deal?"

"Deal." Misty replied as she and Drew shook hands in agreement.

So after they had had their little conversation, they decided to do what they went back into the forest to do in the first place - collect firewood.

Meanwhile… back at the campsite…

Ash and May had finished setting up what they needed to survive the night.

"I wonder what's taking Misty and Drew so long to get back?" May asked, getting worried.

"I don't know May. It shouldn't take them this long just to go look for firewood." Ash replied. "Maybe we should send out one of the pokemon to go look for them."

May nodded, agreeing with Ash. Just when May was about to call Beautifly and Ash about to call Swellow (A/N: their pokemon are already out of their pokeballs.), they heard…

"We're back." Drew said in a very calm tone.

"Sorry we took so long." Misty said.

"What took you guys so long?" Ash asked in a worried like tone.

"We were getting about you." May added in the same tone.

"Sorry." Drew said. "We were just getting to know each other a little better, that's all."

"Oh. Well… since you guys are back, why don't we get the fire started." Ash suggested. "May and I will be doing the cooking, so you guys could feed the pokemon."

"Ash, why don't you let me cook instead." Misty suggested.

"Umm… no offence Misty, but I think you should let us do the cooking." Ash replied and bit nervous.

Misty immediately turned red with anger, but eventually cooled down and said…

"Ok Ash. If that's what you want." as she and Drew went to feed the pokemon.

When they were out of earshot, May asked Ash…

"What was that all about Ash? Why didn't you allow her to cook if she wanted to?"

"Trust me May," Ash replied. "If you had to taste Misty's cooking, you'd be going to the bathroom at least three times a day for a whole month." (A/N: I think I exaggerated a bit too much here, but it is a fan fiction, so I could put what ever I want.)

"It's really that bad?!" May asked a bit surprised.

Ash nodded. "Brock and I didn't want to tell her anything because we didn't want to hurt her feelings." He explained.

"I could understand that." May said, understanding why Ash didn't want Misty to cook.

"Anyway, let's start cooking, shall we?" Ash said, changing the subject. (barely)

While Ash and May were cooking, Misty and Drew had just finished giving the pokemon their food and had started to have a conversation.

"You were right Drew. Ash does seem to have a lot of feeling for May." Misty said.

"I know. And from what I've just seen and heard, (A/N: he means the way Ash is acting.) I was thinking we should try to think of a way to separate them from now." Drew suggested.

"I agree." Misty replied.

('_Uh oh. This can't be good._') Sceptile thought. He had already eaten his food and was up on a tree branch (as usual), which just so happens to be the tree that Misty and Drew were talking under.

They stayed there for a long while, thinking of a way to for them to separate Ash and May. Then finally, Drew had an idea.

"I've got it!" Drew exclaimed. " Why don't you use your Gyarados?"

"My Gyarados? Why?" Misty asked a bit confused.

"We can use it to surprise them. At the same time they will end up being scared and ran in opposite directions." Drew explained. "You could have it use a hydro-pump when both of them come to wash up in the lake." (A/N: reason being – if Ash and May jump in opposite directions of the attack, Drew would go to comfort May, and Misty would go to comfort Ash.)

"That's a great idea Drew." Misty said exited. "And since Gyarados are so common, they might think that it's a wild one attacking them from out of nowhere."

"Exactly! You're catching on quick Misty." Drew commented her.

A very slight blush came upon Misty's face when she heard that comment. Little did she know, that she was developing feeling for Drew.

("_Well, well… a light blush. Something is going to happen between those two_.") Sceptile thought.

* * *

**Well it seem that something is going on and Sceptile is the only who notices it so far. Please read and review. Just like before, I want at least 5 reviews.**

**Review stats:**

**_Saiyan X_ - the reason it seemed rushed, is because I had origanally planned to make this a oneshot, but while I was writing I was getting more and more ideas. LOL**

**_NYITNYIT_ - Brock was needed at home, and Max has started his own journey. And the town they are heading to, is the one where Ash left his Squirtle. You know... the one with the Squirtle Sqaud. (I forgot the name of the town.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter 3 guys, and it was about time too. fanfiction had some sort of problem that was preventing people from uploading their stories. anyway... heres the next chapter guys. please review after you read.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Back with Ash and May, they had just finished cooking their dinner and called Misty and Drew back around the campfire to eat. May gave each of them a bowl, as she and Ash took some for themselves. Misty, however, upon receiving the food, was not too sure if she wanted to eat it or not, since she had never tasted Ash's cooking, far less seen him cook. But her stomach told her otherwise, so, without hesitation, she ate the food and to her surprise, it was really, really delicious.

"Wow Ash! This is great!" Misty said as she took another spoonful of the great dish. "When did you learn to cook like this?!"

"Well… I didn't have Brock around for no reason Misty." Ash replied.

"Yea, but this doesn't taste like anything Brock's ever made." She continued.

"Well Misty, we sort of mixed up some of Brock's recipes with my mom and Ash's mom's recipes to make a really great dish." May explained, giving out a smile.

"Well you did a great job. This is delicious!" Misty commented.

"I have to admit, this does taste better than some the food I have been eating at restaurants." Drew also commented in a calm and cool tone.

"Thanks Drew." Ash and May said in unison, thanking Drew.

With all comments being said, everyone finished eating, returned their pokemon into their pokeballs, excluding Pikachu, and got ready to go to sleep. They slept in a circular position; Ash was between Misty and May, and Drew was also between Misty and May, but opposite to Ash.

The next day, around 5:00a.m, Misty woke up before everyone else and went towards the lake. She let out her Gyarados and told to attack Ash and May with its hydro-pump when they came near the lake. Gyarados was surprised and confused of why its trainer would want it to attack her own friends, but knew that it had to be for a good reason, so it obeyed. After Misty had finished talking Gyarados, it went deeper into the lake, so as not to be seen.

Later, around 7:30a.m, everyone else had awakened. Ash and May were surprised at what they saw. Misty was already up and had made a breakfast of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Misty, what are you doing up so early? And what's with the sandwiches?" Ash asked.

"Well… since you and May made such a great dinner last night, I thought I'd make it up to you by making breakfast." She replied.

Drew just nodded and said nothing.

"Wow, thanks Misty." Ash said.

He was about to take one when May grabbed him by the arm and pulled him a little away from Misty and Drew, to their annoyance. Then she started to whisper something to Ash so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Ash, what are you doing? I thought you said Misty's cooking was bad." She asked him.

Ash smiled and said, "I said her cooking was bad, as in, using ingredients. Not making sandwiches." He explained, ensuring her that it was ok.

She smiled back at him and said, "Ok Ash. If you say so."

Back with Misty and Drew…

Misty had gone completely red with anger when she saw May drag Ash away. She was practically ready to explode, but she calmed down when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Drew.

"Calm down." He told her, in a clam and cool tone. "It'll be ok, if our plan works. You told you Gyarados what to do, right?"

Misty nodded.

"Then don't worry." He said as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

Just as they were done talking, Ash and May had returned, holding hands. This made both Misty and Drew furious, but didn't show it so that Ash and May wouldn't suspect anything. At this point, they had let out all their pokemon to eat and exercise themselves. Luckily for Misty, Ash and May didn't realize that her Gyarados didn't show and neither did the pokemon. All except Misty's pokemon and Sceptile.

When they were done eating, Ash and May went over to the lake to wash up. Pikachu was about to follow them, when Misty called him back to do something for her. While they were there, Gyarados saw them, and did exactly what it was told.

It burst out of the water, scaring Ash and May, and then sending its hydro-pump directly at them. May was so scared, that she couldn't even move, but Ash pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her as they dodged the attack. (A/N: If you've seen the Sonic X episode when Tails saved Cosmo from the disco ball, you should know how they landed.)

"May, are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone, while blushing beet red when he realized how they had landed.

May was also blushing beet red when she realized it, and nodded.

"Yea Ash, I'm ok, thanks to you." She replied, still blushing as Ash helped her up. "But why would a Gyarados attack us like that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It must have been a wild one." Ash replied.

But May wasn't totally convinced. She knew that Gyarados were atrocious pokemon and would attack only if it was disturbed, bothered or just on a rampage, but they didn't do it anything so why would it attack them like that. May took a good look at the Gyarados, which was now swimming around in the lake.

"I don't think it's a wild one Ash," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Just look at it." She replied.

Ash looked at the Gyarados and examined it, and saw what May was talking about.

"You're right May. This Gyarados seems much too healthy to be a wild one, and a wild Gyarados would have used a water gun attack, instead of a hydro-pump," Ash said.

"Exactly!" May replied.

"And there's only one person among us who has a Gyarados," Ash said in an angry tone, "Misty."

Just at that moment, Misty, Drew and Pikachu had run up to them to them to find out if they were ok. Mostly Pikachu, since Misty and Drew weren't too thrilled that their plan failed.

"Pikapi! Pikachu! (Ash! May!)" Pikachu said, while jumping into Ash's arms. "Pika pikachu pi? (Are you guys alright?)"

"We're ok Pikachu," Ash replied, knowing what Pikachu was saying.

"Ash! Are you guys alright?" Misty asked, seeming worried.

"That looked like a really strong attack," Drew added, acting the same way.

"Drop the act Misty!" Ash said in an angry tone. "What's the idea of you Gyarados attacking us like that!"

"How are you so sure its MY Gyarados." Misty replied a bit annoyed.

"Please," he replied sarcastically, "A wild Gyarados would never use a powerful attack like a hydro-pump to scare someone, and wouldn't be as healthy and strong!"

Misty was totally shocked. She never expected him to realize it was her Gyarados, but quickly thought of something to cover up.

"Um… Gyarados was probably just playing around Ash." She said nervously, "It probably wanted to have a little fun."

"A LITTLE FUN!" Ash said, even angrier than before. "May and I almost got hurt and you're saying it was having 'A LITTLE FUN!' A hydro-pump is a lot more powerful than a water gun, you know!"

Misty and Drew were completely shocked from Ash's outburst. They never expected him to act in such a way. May wasn't too surprised, since she felt the exact same way Ash did.

"I… I'm sorry Ash," Misty apologized, feeling very hurt.

"Whatever," Ash replied, "May and I are going to dry up."

As they walked away towards the campsite, Misty started to sob. Drew noticed that and couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and angry at Ash.

"Ash! She said she was sorry! The least you could do is forgive her!" Drew yelled at Ash.

Ash turned around to face them and said…

"Let's just forget this ever happened." As he turned back, heading towards the campsite.

Misty and Drew followed suit. When everyone had gone back to the campsite, Pikachu and May's Squirtle (Squirt) went over to talk to Gyarados. The other pokemon had seen what happened, but decided to stay out if it for the mean time.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i thought this chapter would have been short, but it seems i was wrong. the next chapter will be a conversation among the pokemon about the incedent that happened.**

** oh. one more thing. i need an idea for a plan for misty and drew to try to separate ash and may. please give me some ideas in your review. and i want a good bit of reviews too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys. you're long awaited chapter is finally here. i've been having writer's block, and on top of that, i had exams. so i didnt really have the time to update. so i hope you guys like this chapter and i didnt disappoint you. please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon. if i did, i would not be writing a fic i would have made an episode.  
**

* * *

**Pokemon each character has in the fic.**

**Ash: Pikachu (obviously), Swellow, Corphish, Sceptile, Phanpy, Torcoal  
May: Combusken, Beautifly,** **Skitty, Eevee, Munchlax, Squirtle  
Drew: Roselia, Masquerain, Absol, Flygon  
Misty: Corsola, Gyarados, Luvdisc, Politoed**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Gyarados! What was the idea of attacking Ash and May like that?!" Pikachu asked in an angry tone

"Yea. You could have hurt my mother (May)" Squirtle said in a sad and worried tone

"It's not my fault. I was told to do so by my trainer." Gyarados explained

"Misty? But… why would she do that?" Squirtle asked confused

Squirtle had not been around long, so she had no idea what the relationship between Ash and Misty was. She only knew the relationship between her mother (May) and Ash, who she practically considered her father. Gyarados on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, so he was just as confused as Squirtle. If not, more.

"I think I know why," Pikachu said, getting their attention

"Why Pikachu?" Squirtle and Gyarados asked in unison eager to know what was going on.

Of course Pikachu would always know what's going on since he's never inside a pokeball.

"Misty and Drew are trying to separate Ash and May." Pikachu explained, "When Ash first started his journey and he met Misty, she hated him for destroying her bike, so she traveled with him until he could pay it back, but the more she traveled with him, she eventually got feelings for him. Ash, of course, was too dense to know about stuff like that at the time."

Squirtle and Gyarados were getting very interested with the story, so they gave Pikachu all of their attention. Then Pikachu continued,

"But when they separated, Misty wasn't too happy about it. Ash wasn't happy either, but it was only because they had become friends and had to go their separate ways. Ash had to start a new journey and Misty had to take over the Cerulean Gym, but on the other hand, Ash was happy that they were separating, because then he wouldn't have her yelling at him whenever her did something wrong or stupid."

"That's really interesting Pikachu, but what about when he met my mother (May)" Squirtle asked, eager to know that part of the story.

"I was just getting to that," Pikachu replied, "When Ash arrived in Hoenn, I was really sick from being overcharged with too much electricity, thank to Team Rocket. After I was cured, which was accidentally done by Team Rocket, we rested up at Professor Birch's lab. Of course, during my overcharge, I destroyed May's bike just like I did Misty's."

"Ash sure has a strange way of meeting girls," Squirtle said, interrupting Pikachu, laughter in her voice

"Yea he does, from the sound of it," Gyarados added, chuckling

"May I continue?" Pikachu asked, a it annoyed.

"Sorry," Squirtle and Gyarados said in unison

"When we got back to the lab, Ash allowed me to rest up for the rest of the day, and that's when May entered the room with a worried expression on her face. She introduced herself to Ash and he did the same. When they were done, May asked Ash if I was ok, even though she didn't like pokemon to begin with, she had a very kind and caring heart and still does. After that, May had to chose her first pokemon, which you guys probably know by now was Torchic who is now a Combusken. The next morning, May was outside with Torchic, getting to know him a little better, which was when Ash and I came out of the lab. May greeted us with that soft, warm loving voice of hers. When I saw Torchic, I went over to play him, but before I did, I couldn't help but realize feeling a bit different than usual."

Squirtle and Gyarados looked at Pkachu with confusion.

"What do you mean you were feeling different from usual?" Squirtle asked, "Didn't you fully recover from your overcharge?"

"Yes, I did," Pikachu replied, "But that's not the feeling I'm talking about. It was like… an emotion, a sudden change. I knew it couldn't have been me, because I never felt any strange way unless my trainer did. It was then that I looked to Ash and realized he was staring directly at May, his face slightly red. She didn't realize because she had bent down to pet Torchic. That's when I realized that Ash… my dense Ash, had fallen in love for the first time in his life. I was so proud of him. Of course… after all this time, he hasn't told her how he feels. He has been dropping hints every now and then, but I'm not too sure that May's catching on to them." Pikachu ended with a sad tone.

"Well… that solves the last piece of my puzzle!" Squirtle exclaimed excited.

Now it was Pikachu's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked as he and Gyarados turned their attention to Squirtle.

"You guys won't believe this but… Ash is practically all May talks about to me and Eevee," Squirtle explained, "She too fell in love with Ash the first time they met."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Pikachu said, shocked at which he was hearing.

"Afraid not. She has spoken to us about him so much, that Eevee and I have been wondering if Ash feels the same way. It's just that we've been practicing so much for contests; we never remembered to ask you Pikachu."

"Me?" Pikachu asked, still confused

"Of course you." They heard a voice say

The three pokemon turned around to see who it was. It was Eevee, along with the rest of the pokemon, coming towards them. They had over heard the conversation.

"What Squitle said is true. Ash is the only thing May talks about besides pokemon contests." Eevee said, "And I think she only tells us because we're still very young, so we would be listening to everything she has to say, since we don't know much."

Squirtle nodded, agreeing with Eevee.

All the pokemon just stood there in silence for about a minute until…

"Well… now that we know what's going on, what do you think we should do?" Absol asked.

"We stay out of it," Corsola suggested

"I know my trainer loves Ash and I'm sure your trainer loves May," she said to Drews pokemon, "but Ash and May really love each other, so Misty and Drew will do whatever it takes to separate them, which may include us getting involved. So we should, as much as possible, try to stay out of it."

All the pokemon nodded, agreeing with Corsola.

"That goes especially for you Luvdisc." Eevee chimed

"Me?" Luvdisc asked, a bit confused

"She's right you know," Sceptile said, "You're the pokemon that represents love, and it's possible that they may want to use you in one of their plans. I would know, since I was under the affects of one while battling it."

"Yea… it wasn't pretty," Pikachu added

"Ok," Luvdisc simply said

"Ok! So we all agree on staying out of our trainers' love life!" Pikachu shouted

"Yea!" they all shouted in response.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it. i hope to update soon. i want at least 5 reviews for this chapter for me to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i took so long to put up this chapter everyone, indeed i am. i've been having a bit of writers block for this story, but i did continue it. i hope i dont disappoint anyone with this chapter. please read and review**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, back at the campsite…

Ash and May had gone to dry up themselves, while Drew and Misty sat around where the campfire used to be, and started talking. Ash and May had gone away from them in order to dry up themselves. However, Ash was still upset after what had happened and May took notice to this.

"Ash… are you alright?" May asked, concerned

"Yea I'm fine," Ash replied in a sort of harsh like tone.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you this upset. Not even…" May paused for awhile, "… with Team Rocket."

Ash was a bit taken back at what May had said, and calmed down a bit to think.

"Why would you get so mad at one of your friends?" May continued asking

"I'm sorry May," Ash apologized

"It's just that… I know why Misty had her Gyarados attack us."

May looked to Ash with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" she asked

"Remember what I said when we met them in the forest?" he asked her.

Flashback

"_Oh, ok. I think I know why Misty's here, but why are you here Drew?"_

End Flashback

"Oh yea," May replied, remembering what Ash had said. "You said you knew why Misty was here. How come?"

Ash paused for a while before he replied.

"Well… first of all, Misty's one of my best friends, and that's all I think of her as, but… that's not how she thinks of me." Ash explained.

May was a bit confused but knew what he was talking about.

"What else does Misty think of you as besides best friends?" May asked, as though she didn't know.

"I mean… nothing can be further than that except…"

"… a special relationship." Ash finished her statement. "Misty really likes me…a lot…but I don't feel that same way towards her. I sort of… have those feelings for someone else." He said, blushing at the last part.

"Do I know her by any chance?" May asked, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yea," Ash replied still blushing, "In fact… you know her quite well… maybe a lot more than I do."

May's eyes became wide from being both shocked and surprised.

"Ash… you don't mean… me?" she asked, still surprised.

Ash was still blushing when he nodded to let her know, but didn't look at her. May was completely speechless. She never thought that Ash was the type to fall in love considering how dense he was.

"Ash… if don't mind me asking… how long have you had these feelings for me?" May asked.

"S-since the day we first met." Ash replied a bit nervous, "You were… the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on, and I never thought I would be the type to fall in love considering…"

"…how dense you were?" May continued his sentence as she had started blushing. "You know… I feel the exact same way towards you Ash."

"Was it…?" Ash asked

May nodded, knowing what he was asking. "Yes, it… was the day we first met." She replied.

"I've never met anyone quite like you Ash. The way you risked your life to save Pikachu when he was confused from his overcharge, you didn't care if you got hurt in the process. That kind of caring character you have made me… fall in love with you."

"May… do you really mean that?" Ash asked, feeling happy that she felt the same way towards him. May nodded again.

"As we traveled, all the stuff you did for me, just made my love for you even stronger." She said.

"Like what?" Ash asked

"Like the time I fell off the cliff when we were in the 'Valley of Steel', you were the one who came down to rescue me. Or the time when I was trapped in the garden filled with angry grass pokemon, you were the one to come to my rescue; and I understand that during that time YOU were the one who decided to come save me while Max and Brock were just there worrying." She said as she looked to Ash and smiled.

"Yea… well… we couldn't have just sat there and wait for the people to make their decision. Something could have happened to you by that time. Although you had Torchic, it wouldn't have been able to take on all those pokemon at once, especially since they were angry." Ash said

"Yea that's true. There was also the time when I entered Bulbasuar in her first contest. I was so overconfident, that when you tried to help me about how to use one of her attacks, I wouldn't listen. That was my downfall and I lost that contest. When I lost I thought that the first person to come comfort me would have been Max; but you came instead and made me feel better,"

"And the… when we met Harley and I battled him in the final round, you were the one who yelled at me when I lost my focus. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost that contest." May said, "All those things you've done for me Ash, and there's no way I could repay you."

"You've already repaid me." Ash told her as she looked at him confused, "You've already repaid me May. By telling me how you really feel about me, and that's all thanks I need from you May."

May blushed even more.

"Thanks Ash… and you're also welcome." May said to him.

Ash just smiled and nodded.

* * *

**well thats chapter 5, please review everyone, and i will be putting up the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok guys, here chapter 6. very interesting chapter if i do say so my self. but you will have to read it first before you can agree with me. hope i don't disappoint anybody with this chapter.**

**Eevee: she really is sorry everyone  
Espeon: she is indeed everyone  
Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon: so please be nice and review  
Zea(me): you guys are the best 'sniffle' **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile… back with Misty and Drew, they were getting more and more upset of seeing Ash and May together and were even more determined to try to separate them.

But after what happened, Misty wasn't really in to the mood to worry about that. She was still sad and hurt from Ash's outburst. Drew tried his best to comfort her. It sort of worked, a little, but Misty was still feeling a bit down.

Misty's Corsola, who had gone away from the rest of the pokemon to check on its trainer, realized that she was really upset about what she had done. Corsola tried her best to cheer Misty up, but was not very successful. She then went back to the other pokemon for help. Drew was watching Corsola and was wondering what she was up to.

'Guys, Misty's not being herself. I think she feels bad about what happened.' Corsola told the others

'That's understandable after what she did, but its not like her to feel bad about something for so long.' Pikachu said, knowing Misty a lot better than the other pokemon.

'There's something else guys. I feel something a bit different.' Corsola said

'Yea, I feel it too.' Roselia said agreeing with Corsola.

'Us too,' said the rest of Misty and Drew's pokemon

'What are you guys talking about?' Ash and May's pokemon asked in unison as they were totally confused of what Misty and Drew's pokemon were talking about.

Corsola and Roselia looked at each other, nodded, and went back to facing the rest of the pokemon.

'Our trainers seem to have mixed emotions.' Roselia told them

'What do you mean?' asked a very confused Eevee

'It seems that they have developed feelings for each other but they don't know it yet, because they're so hang up on separating Ash and May.' Corsola explained

'WHAT?!' Ash and May's pokemon asked totally in shock

'Please tell us you're joking,' Combusken said

'No we're not. Somehow I feel like I can really trust Drew.' Corsola explained

'And I feel the same way about Misty.' Roselia added

'Well… it was bound to happen sooner or later. That's what happens when you spend too much time with someone, until you realize the two of you have a lot in common.' Beautifly explained. 'We, as pokemon, should know that since we practically bond with our trainers after they have captured us.'

All the pokemon nodded, agreeing with Beautifly

'Hey! We could use this to our advantage!' Squirtle exclaimed

'What do you mean Squirtle?' Pikachu asked

'Well… instead of trying to stay away from them so they won't use any of us in their plans, why don't we try to bring them together!' Squirtle explained

'That's a great idea Squirtle.' Eevee said, agreeing with Squirtle.

'Yea… I guess it could work, but we will have to leave that to you guys.' Swellow said to Misty and Drew's pokemon.

'We're way ahead of you. We've already come up with something.' Absol told them

'What are you guess gonna do?' asked a very confused Skitty

'Since Roselia and Masquerain are the ones who perform in the round of appeals whenever we enter contest, we thought we should have one of them perform for Misty to make her feel better.' Flygon explained

'You said one of them, right?' Pikachu asked

'That's right. You guys have to choose which one of them should do it.' Flygon replied

All of Ash and May's pokemon chose Masquerain. Misty's pokemon agreed with them but Absol and Flygon would have preferred Roselia, but they said nothing.

'Wait a minute!! Are you guys saying that I'm not good enough?!' Roselia exclaimed in a very angry tone. All of Ash, May and Misty's pokemon sweatdropped.

'It's not that Roselia. You're a great performer. The thing is… Misty really loves water pokemon, and since Masquerain is part water type, we thought it would be a good idea to send him instead.' Pikachu explained, a little bit nervous.

Roselia calmed down. 'Oh, ok. Well I can understand that. Sorry about the outburst.' She apologized.

'Its alright. We understand.' Combusken replied

'Ok. So it's decided. Masquerain, come with me.' Corsola said

'Ok, right behind you.' Masquerain replied.

All of the other pokemon just watched as Masquerain and Corsola went towards Misty and Drew.

'I just hope Misty doesn't freak out when she sees Masquerain since he's also a bug type. She hates bug pokemon.' Pikachu said as they were still watching in the direction of Misty and Drew. Misty's pokemon nodded, agreeing with Pikachu. May, Drew and the rest of Ash's pokemon were shocked.

'WHAT?! She hates bug pokemon!? Why didn't you tell us, we would have sent Squirtle instead!' Roselia exclaimed a bit of anger in her tone

'First of all, despite the fact that Masquerain is a bug type, he is also a water type, so she might not hate him so much. Second of all, Squirtle may be a water type but she's also May's pokemon, and I doubt the last thing Misty would want to see is one of May's pokemon trying to comfort her.' Pikachu explained.

'Guess you're right. All we can do now is just watch and see what happens.' Roselia said as she calmed down again.

Drew realized Corsola coming back, but this time with his Masquerain. Misty almost freaked out when she saw the bug type approaching, but calmed down since she knew it also had water type qualities.

"Corsola, why did you bring my Masquerain here?" Drew asked Corsola a bit confused and curious of what they were up to.

"Corsola la" (You'll see. Go ahead Masquerain) Corsola said

Masquerain then started to perform for Misty. It started off with a bubble attack and then used ice beam to freeze the bubbles in midair and quickly followed it up with silver wind, which caused the frozen bubbles to burst into very tiny pieces of ice crystals that glittered in the sunlight.

"Wow! Its so beautiful." Misty said sparkly eyed as she admired the performance.

Drew smiled when he saw that she was back her old self and then faced the pokemon.

"So that's what you guys were up to. You were worried about Misty and wanted to make her feel better." Drew said to the pokemon after he figured out what they were up to. Corsola and Masquerain just nodded to let him know that he was right.

"Well thanks a lot you guys! You made me feel a whole lot better." Misty told the pokemon excitement in her voice.

Corsola and Masquerain were satisfied that they made Misty feel better again and went back to the rest of the pokemon.

'Looks like the plan worked.' Pikachu said as soon as Corsola and Masquerain had come back.

'Yea it did! What do you guys say we leave them alone for awhile. I think our trainers have some apologizing to do.' Corsola said to them. Of course they all agreed.

* * *

**Zea(me): thats chapter 6 everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next chapter promises to be a very interesting chapter**

Glaceon: take my word for it, it really is gonna be an exciting chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. here's chapter 7. i hope y'all enjoy it as much as i did. please read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Back with Ash and May…**_

"Ash, did you see that?" May asked him

"Yea I saw it," he sternly replied

"Misty must have felt pretty bad about what happened for Drew's Masquerain to perform for her like that," May said, " Ash, I think you should apologize to her. The way you yelled at her was kind of harsh."

"I guess you're right. I should apologize… but she had no right to do what she did to us!" Ash replied still a bit tense.

"Ash… I know what Misty did was wrong and that you're still upset about it, but Misty's one of your best friends. You can't stay mad at your friends forever." May said trying to calm him down and comfort him at the same time.

"You're right. I'll go apologize," he replied and bit calmer now.

"_I can't help but wonder if something is developing between those two, hmm_" May thought before they both went over to Misty and Drew.

"Um… Misty…" Ash said a bit unsure of what he was doing.

"Yea Ash," Misty replied in a low voice.

"I… just wanted to… apologize… for the way I acted and treated you earlier," he said, "Its just that… well…"

But Misty cut him off.

"It's ok Ash. I forgive you, but… I'm the one who should be apologizing. You had every right to be upset, because… what I did wasn't right. I sorry." She told him, "So… do you forgive me, and you May?"

"Of course Misty. We are friends after all." May replied giving a her cheery smile.

"_I can see why Ash likes her so much. She's always so cheerful and forgiving, it'd be wrong for us to try to separate them. Of course, I guess that's the same reason Drew likes her too." _Misty thought and blushed very lightly when she mentioned Drew's name.

"Yea… just don't do anything like that again, ok." Ash said

"Ok, I promise." Misty replied

"I'll keep you to that promise," Ash told her.

Just as they were done apologizing to each other, a water gun attack came out of the forest, knocking Ash clear in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"ASH! Are you alright?" May asked, kneeling next to him to help him.

"Yea… Misty, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do anything like that again." Ash asked her while struggling to get up.

"But Ash… all my pokemon are over by the lake with the rest of the pokemon." Misty replied.

"She's right Ash. All her pokemon are with our pokemon." May assured him.

"Then where did that water gun come from?" he asked.

Just when he was half way getting up, another water gun was shot at his face sending him back to the ground.

"Ash…" May said worriedly as Ash tried to get up again.

"Who's out there!?" Drew called out

"Show yourself!" Misty demanded

At that moment, a blue blur jumped out of the forest and landed on Ash's stomach. Luckily for him, it wasn't heavy. When the pokemon reveled itself, everyone was surprised to see…

"Squirtle. Squirtle squirt?"(Hey there Ashy-boy. Enjoy my water gun?) It asked.

"Squirtle! It's you!" Ash said, excited to see his long time pokemon/friend.

At that moment, four more Squirtles jumped out of the forest.

"Squirtle!"(Hey everyone!) They all shouted when they appeared in front of the four trainers.

"And the rest of the Squirtle Squad!" Misty exclaimed

"Squirtle Squad?" May and Drew asked confused. They knew about Ash's Squirtle, but not the other four.

"Oh yea. May, Drew… you guys know about my Squirtle right?" Ash asked them. They both nodded.

"But you don't know about the other four. They are the members of the Squirtle Squad. A fire fighting team of Vermilion City and my Squirtle's the team leader." He explained to them.

"Squirt squir-tle,"(That's right.) Squirtle replied

"Ooooooooooooohhhhh…" May and Drew replied, understanding what was going on.

_**Back at the lake…**_

'Hey Pikachu, what's all the commotion over there?' Squirtle (Squirt) asked.

'Huh? What are you talking about?' Pikachu asked as he turned around to see what she was talking about.

'I don't believe it! It's the Squirtle Squad!'

'Squitle Squad?' Squirtle (Squirt) asked 'Isn't that…' as she started blushing.

'Yes Squirtle, he's here.' Pikachu replied with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Squirtle squealed with excitement, as she jumped out of the water and ran towards the trainers and Squirtle.

Pikachu giggled at the sight of Squirtle's (Squirt) reaction.

'Hey Pikachu, what's going on, and what's with Squirtle?' Eevee asked as she and Skitty approached him.

'Ash's Squirtle is here, and…'

'Ash's Squirtle?! You don't need to say anymore Pikachu, we already know.' Eevee said cutting him off.

'You do?' Pikachu asked.

'Yea. Squitle told us all about him.' Skitty replied, 'So I guess since he's around we have to start calling her Squirt.'

'But… how do you know about…' But he was cut off again.

'Like I said, she told us everything.' Eevee said smiling at him. Skitty however, took it the wrong way.

'What do you think you're doing?!' Skitty yelled at Eevee after seeing the smile she gave Pikachu.

'What are you talking about?' Eevee asked, a bit confused.

'You were flirting with him!' Skitty yelled

'I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!' Eevee yelled back

'YES YOU WERE!' Skitty yelled again

'NO I WASN'T!' Eevee yelled back 'Besides, why would it matter to you anyway! You already have that natural ability of cute charm that could get you any male pokemon you want!'

'SO! That's just how we Skitty's are! We don't need to flirt, our natural ability just kicks in!' Skitty replied, still yelling

'MY WHOLE POINT EXACTLY!' Eevee yelled, 'AND I WASN'T FLIRTING, I WAS JUST BEING NICE!'

They were practically at each other, sparks flying from their eyes toward the other as they stared each other down; and this was not the first time it was happening. All the pokemon were used to it by then and knew that the only thing or person, that could stop them at this point was Pikachu.

Pikachu sweatdropped at the sight of the two pokemon fighting over him, AGAIN, and knew that he had to stop them before it got any worse.

'Girls, girls, please calm down before I decide to give you two a thunder shock, or worse, a thunderbolt.' Pikachu told them, trying to make it sound like a threat, but not too much.

At the sound of the word 'thunderbolt' the kitten and fox pokemon calmed down, so as not to get an attack for the one they both had feeling for.

'We're sorry Pikachu.' They both said in unison.

Pikachu sighed, 'I swear, you two will be the death of each other if you keep fighting over me like that. This is the third time this morning you two are fighting.'

Eevee and Skitty blushed out of both embarrassment and flattery.

* * *

**well... wat did you guys think.****  
sorry... i couldnt resist the little 'cat' fight at the end. hope you enjoyed it. and please review so i could update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys probably hate me for not updating this fic in a long time. I know its been months and I am soooo very sorry. I just had a major case of writers block, and to make things worse; new stories just keep popping up into my haed. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to you guys. Please read and review.**

* * *

** Chapter 8**

Back with Ash and the others…

"So Squirtle, what are you guys doing here anyway. Aren't you supposed to be in Vermilion City?" Ash asked his Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirt squirt, squitle squirt." (We were patrolling the forest to make sure that there wasn't anything to start a forest fire.) Squirtle replied.

"Oh ok. So while you were on patrol you came to this spot, and when you spotted me, you decided to surprise me by attacking with your water gun attack." Ash said, understanding why they had shown up.

"Squirtle, squirt squirtle tle squirt"(WOW Ash, I'm impressed. You're not as dense and clueless from the last time we met.) Squirtle replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Ash just gave him a glare that said 'watch it, or else'.

When they were done, May knelt down to Squirtle's level and started to talk to him.

"It's good to see you again Squirtle. How have you been doing?" she asked the tiny turtle pokemon.

"Squirtle squirtle squirt."(It's good to see you too May, and I've been doing great) he replied.

"That's good to know, but I know someone who will be more than happy to see you." May told him giving him a cheery smile.

"Squirt? Squirtle?"(Huh? Who?) Squirtle asked a bit confused.

"Squirtle!" they heard a voice shout, and turned to see May's Squirtle coming towards them.

May smiled as she and Ash stood up, while Ash's Squirtle ran towards her Squirtle, greeting each other with their usual water gun greeting. When they were done, May's Squirtle jumped into Ash's Squirtle's arms giving him a big hug. Ash and May smiled at the sight of their Squitle, knowing how felt about each other.

When they broke the hug, May's Squirtle looked at Ash's Squirtle with sparkly eyes and said…

'(Oh Squirtle, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much.)'

'(Hey Squirt I missed you too. So how – AH…)' Squirtle started but was cut off when he was pushed away by the rest of the Squirtle Squad, causing him to land on his back.

Of course, Squirtle, being the smart pokemon he is, turn to his side so as to stand back up. When he looked, he saw the rest of the Squad trying to flirt with Squirt, telling her things like, how cute she was, etc **(sort of like how Brock flirts with girls).**

Squirt started sweating all over, becoming both scared and nervous; and being as young as she is, not being able to handle pressure, starting crying and ran behind Squirtle.

May, concerned about her Squirtle, began to run towards it, but was stopped by Ash grabbing her by the wrist. She looked towards him as he shook his head.

"Let's just see what happens." He said.

She did as she was told, and watched to see what would happen. Misty and Drew where watching too, but from behind Ash and May.

Squirt was practically crying her eyes out from behind Squirtle.

'(What do you guys think you're doing?!)' Squirtle asked them defensively.

'(Awe come on Chief, its not everyday we get to see female Squirtle.)' Said Squirtle 1.

'(Especially one as cute as this one.)' Said Squirtle 2, pointing at Squirt from behind Squirtle, who was still crying her eyes out.

'(We were just introducing ourselves,)' Squirtle 3 explained.

'(Yea, well you guys sure have a funny way of doing it. I told you guys how fragile and sensitive she was.)' Squirtle said, becoming angry and more defensive.

'(Yea, but you never told us how cute she was. Besides, its not like she…)' Squirtle 4 started, but stopped when he saw how red Squirtle's face was, which was hard to tell if he was angry or blushing, but the Squad knew him better than that, and could tell that he was blushing. After realizing this, the Squad burst out laughing at what they saw. Squirt was too busy crying to hear what was going on.

'(Squirtle dude, you should have told us,)' S2 (Squirtle 2) said while still laughing.

'(Yea. We wouldn't have tried to flirt with her if you told us in the first place,)' S3 said.

'(That information was classified, as in, it was none of your business!)' Squirtle replied, turning his bright red face to the side, so as not to look at them.

'(Whatever Squirtle dude,)' S1 said, '(Besides, I think we should continue on with our patrol.)'

'(Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll meet you guys back in town later… and tell Officer Jenny not to worry.)' Squirtle told them.

'(Sure Chief, no problem. We'll let her know.)' S4 replied.

'(Thanks guys. I'll see you later.)' Squirtle said, thanking them.

'(See you later Squirtle, see you everyone.)' They said, waving goodbye to Squirtle and the four trainers.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Drew asked, seeing the Squad leave except for Ash's Squirtle.

"They're probably continuing their patrols," Ash replied.

"Oh… but why did your Squirtle stay behind?" Drew asked, not liking what he was seeing.

"Ash's Squirtle never just comes and go Drew. It always stays behind to spend some time with Ash, you know… to do some catching up." Misty explained.

"That's right," Ash replied.

After the rest of the Squad had gone, Squirtle turned to face Squirt, who was still crying, but not as bad as she was earlier.

'(There, there Squirt, its ok. You're safe now,)' Squirtle said soothingly to calm her down.

Squirt stopped crying and put her head up to face Squirtle.

'(Are they gone?)' she asked, sounding a bit scared.

'(Yes, they're gone, you don't have to worry anymore.)' He replied.

'(Oh Squirtle, I was so scared!)' Squirt yelled as she jumped into Squirtle's arms with tears in her eyes.

'(It's ok, it's ok,)' Squirtle told her, patting her on the back to make her feel better.

"Isn't that sweet." May said, seeing how close she and Ash's Squirtle were.

"Told you everything would be alright." Ash told her as they went towards the Squirtle.

"Great, now it's twice the fun, and it will soon be three if we don't do something to separate Ash and May quick," Misty said.

She and Drew were a good distance away from Ash and May, so they didn't hear their conversation.

"Yea… WAIT! What do you mean twice?" Drew asked a bit surprised and confused about what she was saying.

"Well… right now you can easily see how close their Squirtle are," Misty started.

"Yea… so." Drew stated.

"They're not just close, they really like each other. And that goes double for their Bulbasaur." Misty continued, putting her head down.

"So you mean…" Drew paused.

Misy nodded. "Right. Both their Bulbasaur and Squirtle, but their Bulbasaur are practically inseperable. When you see one, you know the other is not far behind." She explained.

There was silence betweent the two for a moment.

"So what do we do?" Drew asked, "I don't think we can use any of our pokemon again after what happened with our last plan. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Misty asked.

"We challenge them to a battle." Drew answered.

"I dunno Drew," Misty said unsure.

"Think about it. You challenge May to a battle, and if you win you could get Ash, and I'll do the same with Ash so I could get May." He explained.

"But… what if we lose?" Misty asked.

"Then we leave them alone to be happy together." Drew replied. Misty looked at him oddly. "I know… it's a win-lose situation, but what else can we do?"

"I guess you're right. But not now. Only when the moment it right." Misty said.

"Right." Drew agreed.

But unbeknownst to Misty and Drew, Sceptile and Roselia were up in the tree nearest to them, listening to everything they were saying.

'(They just won't give up,)" Sceptile whispered to Roselia in a slightly annoyed voice.

'(Yes. And now they want to battle them to get what they want. It's a good thing we already agreed on getting my trainer and Misty together. This battle thing_ might _come in handy.)' Roselia replied in a whisper.

'(Yea. But still, let's just keep and eye on them.)' Sceptile whispered.

'(Right.)' Roselia replied.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was ok for now. I just had major writers block with this story. Again, sorry I took so long to update. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Once again… I am truly sorry for note updating

**Once again… I am truly sorry for not updating. Of course as you guys who have been reading my fics, would know that I was working on the 'Jealousy Hookup' fic which is now complete. I'm working on a sequel, but for now, I'm finishing the fics that were left behind. So please read and review. Again, I'm sorry for not updating.**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

With Ash and May…

"Squirtle, are you ok?" May asked her Squirtle, trying to sound concerned, since she already knew the answer to that question.

"(I'm fine mommy; thanks to Squirtle here,)" Squirt replied, looking at Squirtle lovingly with sparkly eyes.

Squirtle blushed lightly and gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.

May smiled. "So, I guess you're really excited to see Ash's Squirtle, huh?" she asked teasingly.

Squirt blushed bright red while looking down and playing with her little claws. May giggled at the sight of her Squirtle's actions. Ash…, seeing as May's Squirtle shouldn't be the only one to be a little embarrassed, decided to tease his Squirtle as well.

"So Squirtle, I see you were defending May's Squirtle from the squad." He said.

"(Yea, so. They were scaring her; what else was I suppose to do?)" Squirtle replied in defense.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Or was it something else?" Ash teased.

"(Well… I… er… um…. Oh look! It's Pikachu and the others. I'm gonna go say hi.)" Squirtle blurted out and ran from his trainer toward the group of pokémon by the lake.

"(Huh? Squirtle wait!)" Squirt called out, running towards him. Ash and May laughed at Squirtle's action.

"Hey Ash," May said to him.

"Yea?" he replied.

"I know we already dried off ourselves after getting soaked by Gyarados; but what do you say we go for a swim." May suggested. "The day's perfect for it. We can't let that go to waste,"

"Sure. Why not? It'll be fun," Ash replied with a smile.

"Great!" May exclaimed, as she ran behind a tree big enough to change into her swimsuit.

--

"Where's she running off to in such a hurry?" Drew asked. Misty shrugged.

"Hey Drew! Misty!"

Drew and Misty looked up upon hearing their names being called. It was Ash.

"May and I are going swimming! You guys wanna join us?" he asked them.

"I wouldn't mind," Misty replied.

"Sure. Why not?" Drew calmly replied.

"Great. Meet you guys in the water." He called out, before running towards the opposite direction May went to change into his swimming trunks.

"Perfect. This is our chance to challenge them." Drew said with determination. Misty just hung her head down. She wasn't too sure anymore and was starting to have doubts about her feelings for Ash.

--

"(Hey Pikachu, what's up?)" Squirtle said, upon reaching Pikachu. Squirt closely behind. "(Hey everyone,)" he greeted the others.

"(Hey Squirtle,)" Pikachu replied, as he and Squirtle did a high-five **(I guess its four in this case)**

"(It's been a long time, hasn't it?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Way too long,)" Squirtle replied, with a grin. "(So… anything new that I should know about?)

"(Yea!)" Pikachu replied also grinning, "(Ash got himself a girlfriend,)"

Squirtle then squirted some water at Pikachu's face.

"(WHAT?!)" Squirtle asked in shock. "(Are you serious?!)"

"(Yup,)" Pikachu replied, wiping off the water from his face.

"(Don't be pulling my shell Pika dude,)"

"(I'm not,)" Pikachu replied.

-

"(You know… he is kinda cute,)" Skitty said to Eevee and Squirt.

"(Huh?)" Squirt said, a bit surprised at what Skitty said.

"(You know what? I actually agree with you Skitty,)" Eevee replied.

"(Don't even go there you two,)" Squirt said to her teammates, with her paws on the sides of her shell. "(He's mine. You two already got Pikachu to argue about with each other. So don't go trying anything with my Squirtle.)"

Skitty and Eevee sweatdropped while having a nervous smile on their faces.

"(We were just complimenting,)" Skitty replied in defense. Eevee nodded, agreeing with her.

"(Well then, keep your compliments to yourself.)" Squirt warned them. "(I may be sensitive, but don't get in my way when it comes to my love life.)"

Eevee and Skitty nodded nervously, keeping that waning implanted in their minds.

-

"(Wow… our dense Ash actually got himself a girlfriend,)" Squirtle said, still a bit surprise at the news he had gotten.

"(Yup,)" Pikachu replied.

"(So who is it? Misty?)" Squirtle asked, but then froze and got a bit nervous after seeing the glares Squirt, Eevee and Skitty were giving him.

"(W-w-w-w-wha-wha-what'd I s-s-s-say?)" Squirtle asked nervously.

Pikachu looked towards the three glaring pokémon and then back at Squirtle. He sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh, while scratching the back of his head.

"(If I were you, I'd either start running, or start apologizing.)" Pikachu informed Squirtle.

"(S-s-s-s-s-sorry.)" Squirtle apologized, but the three pokémon continued to glare. "(But really… what did I say?)"

"(You asked if Misty was the one who was Ash's girlfriend,)" Pikachu replied.

"(Well… I thought so since I know she's been with Ash the longest,)" Squirtle said. "(But if it's not her… then who?)"

"(Her pokémon a practically glaring at you,)" Pikachu replied with a nervous chuckle.

Squirtle looked towards the three glaring pokémon and smile.

"(May huh?)" he asked. "(That's actually better,)"

The three pokémon stopped glaring and they along with all the others looked at Squirtle confused.

"(What do you mean Squirtle?)" Squirt asked confused.

"(First you asked if Misty was the one who became Ash's girlfriend, and now when you find out its May you say that's better?)" Pikachu asked also confused. "(What gives?)"

"(Truth be told; after I first met May, she looked to be the perfect match for Ash. Besides… Misty yells at Ash too much. They'd probably be arguing throughout their entire relationship if they got together)"

"(True,)" Pikachu nodded, agreeing with Squirtle.

"CANNONBALL!!" the pokémon heard someone shout. They all looked towards the clearing and so saw Ash making a run towards the lake. As soon as he reached the edge, he jumped into the air, holding his legs up to his chest, making himself take the shape of a human ball. He then landed in the water with a big splash, sending a great amount of water onto the nearby pokémon. Combusken, Torkoal and Phanpy quickly got out range of the oncoming water. Being fire and ground type pokémon, they obviously weren't fond of getting wet.

The other pokémon which water didn't do much too, stayed put, but that didn't mean with were in any mood of getting wet. They all had what looked to be a skeptical look on their faces after being drenched by the water that jumped out of the lake after the pokémon trainer had landed in it. All the none water pokémon shook themselves in order to get rid of the water.

"(But then again…)" Squirtle added, "(He's still the same Ash,)"

Then all the pokémon burst into laughter.

--

**I finally figures out how to get rid of my writers block. This might work for some of you and for some it won't. What I did, was come up with my next sentence to start the story, and then the rest just come flowing through your mind and fingers.**

**Again… I'm sorry for the majorly long time to update. I can't guarantee that I'll update soon since school starts for me on Monday and I know I'm gonna be banned from the computer for a while since I didn't do so good in my first year. Now I'm gonna have to pay for it. **

**Anyway… please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Aaaahh… May was right. This is really refreshing," Ash said, floating above the water after he came up from his cannonball dive. "What's taking her so long anyway?"

"Did you really have to jump in like that?" he heard someone ask. He looked on the bank and saw Drew standing there in a pair of green swimming trunks with his arms folded. Ash snickered.

"Nice swim trunks," he said, still snickering.

"That's not what I asked," Drew replied coolly.

"Come on Drew, lighten up and jump in." Ash said to the green haired coordinator. "Have some fun why don't ya?"

"Whatever," Drew replied, stepping in the lake _"I don't see what May see's in this guy. He's so immature,"_ he thought before taking a dive, to swim a little deeper into the lake. Close to where Ash was.

--

After about 10mins, May finally came out from behind the tree in her swimsuit. It was a red two-piece swimsuit. **(It's the one from the 9****th**** movie. It can be from the 8****th**** movie if you guys like.)**

She looked to the lake and saw Ash and Drew swimming around. She was about to join them but was stopped by someone grabbing her by the wrist. She quickly turned around and immediately came face to face with Misty. She was wearing an orange two-piece swimsuit. The brunette was slightly confused as to why the gym leader had grabbed her.

"May… can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked the brunette.

"Um… sure, I guess," May replied, turning fully to face Misty as she finally let go of her hand. "What is it?"

"Well, I… um…" she started, looking at the ground away from the brunette. "Listen May… I like Ash,"

"Yea; I like him too," May replied.

"No," Misty said, shaking her head at May, "I mean I… like… **like**… him," she said the last word very softly and turned her head away from the brunette once again.

"Oh." May said, finally understanding what the red haired gym leader meant. Although she already knew this since Ash had mentioned it to her. "But… are you sure you like him as you say you do? 'Cause you don't sound like you do,"

"I don't?" Misty asked.

"No." May replied, shaking her head, "Your voice sounds like you have doubts about your feeling for him. I think you've been hanging out with Drew a little too much"

At the sound of Drew's name, Misty's cheeks turned a tint of pink. May notice this.

"Misty…" May said, causing the gym leader to look up at her. "…do you… have feelings, for Drew?"

"What?! No Way!" Misty exclaimed, her face turning a bit redder. "The feelings I have are for Ash! How **dare** you say I have feelings for your green haired friend!"

"Rival." May corrected.

"Whatever." Misty replied, folding her arm and turning away from the coordinator. "I do **NOT** have feelings for him."

"Alright then," May said with a smile.

"Ash," she said, causing the gym leader to turn around and look at her a bit confused. Her face seemed to be as normal as ever.

"Drew," she said again. This time Misty had become stiff and her face had turned red. May's smile became wider.

"I've rest my case Misty." May said to her.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked a bit confused.

"You've developed feelings for Drew." May concluded.

"I have not!" Misty exclaimed, her face still red.

"Then why does your face turn red every time I mention his name?" May asked, with a smile on her face.

"I uh… um… well…" Misty stuttered. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well… it wasn't earlier, but it is now." May answered truthfully.

"I guess I have… **somehow**… fallen for him." Misty sighed. "I guess spending time with him brought my feelings away from Ash and closer to him,"

"I think its sweet Misty," May said to her.

"I dunno," Misty said unsure. "Our plan was to…" she quickly covered her mouth.

"Plan? What plan?" May asked, now getting curious and suspicious.

Misty uncovered her mouth and sighed.

"I guess it would be ok to mention it to you. I doesn't matter now anyway,"

"What?" May asked again.

Misty took a deep breath and began to explain.

"For the entire day, Drew and I have been trying to separate you and Ash. It was Drew's idea to have Gyarados attack you two earlier and now we wanted to battle you guys to try to win the heart of the one we love."

"So… you mean Drew was going to challenge Ash and you were going to challenge me?" May asked. Misty nodded.

"The plan was that, if I won in my battle against you, then I would – or could – win Ash's heart. And if he beats Ash, then he would win your heart." Misty continued explaining.

May looked at Misty in silence for what seemed like forever. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know if she should be shocked, or disappointed. Then after a minute of silence, she finally spoke up.

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard." May said. "You can't win someone's heart Misty; you have to earn it."

"I earned Ash's heart and he earned mine," May continued. "And now Drew has somehow earned your heart. You just need to find out if you've earned his,"

"Yea…" Misty said softly, nodding her head.

"If you still want to have the battle Misty, I'll accept for the sake of your so called plan," May said. "It might help you on letting Drew know how you feel." Misty nodded.

"Common Misty. We've wasted enough time here. Let's join the guys in the lake and have a swim." May urged the gym leader.

"Ok," Misty replied.

--

"(Well it was about time,)" Sceptile said, sitting on a branch of one of the trees above May and Misty; Roselia on a slightly higher branch.

"(Yea… I knew she liked my trainer, but I didn't think it would show so soon,)" Roselia added. Sceptile sat there with his arms folded and said nothing while still looking down at the two humans below.

"(Well… it's less trouble for us now, since May knows. And I'm guessing she's more than willing to help Misty with her feelings toward my trainer,)" Roselia continued after getting no reply from Sceptile.

"(Let's go tell the others,)" Sceptile suggested. Roselia nodded in agreement, and in a swift movement, they disappeared from the spot.

--

May and Misty were just about to head towards the lake when they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"What was that?" May asked, as she and Misty turned towards the direction they heard the scream.

"Sounded like a scream. Someone must be in trouble." Misty replied.

"Let's go see,"

"May wait!"

--

"Aaaaaahh! Go Away!" a girl screamed.

"Eeeveee!" a pokémon cried out in its trainer's arms.

Just then, May and Misty popped their heads out of the bushes in time to see a girl and her Eevee ran past them with a speed quick enough to outrun a Mightyena. But in this case…

"What's she running from?" May asked in wonder. Misty then heard a buzzing sound and turned her head to the direction the girl had run from.

"Beedrill!" she cried out.

… A swarm of Beedrill.

"Beedrill?" May asked as she turned her head as well to see a swarm of Beedrill heading in their direction. A small scream escaped her mouth before Misty put her hand over it and pulled her down to hide from the seemingly angry bee pokémon.

After they heard them pass by, they popped back up from the bushes. They immediately breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the pokémon were gone.

"That was too close," May breathed.

"They looked pretty angry. Wonder why?" Misty pondered.

"The girl!" they both exclaimed, remembering the reason they showed up where they were in the first place.

"Let's go see if she's ok."

"But May, we don't have any of our pokémon with us. How are we supposed to defend ourselves against those Beedrill if they see us? And you **know** I **hate **bugs!!"

"They won't." May replied. "We'll stay hidden in the bushes. Now come on!"

--

"I'm getting tired of this!" the girl cried out in fear.

"Eeveeeee!" her Eevee cried out,

"Oh no," she cried out as they came to a dead end. She quickly turned around and saw that the swarm of Beedrill closing in on them.

"Aaahh! I've had enough of this! Flareon and Jolteon, go!" she cried out in a fearful voice, as she released her pokémon.

"Flare"

"Jolt,"

"Flamethrower and thunderbolt quick," she cried out in the same tone.

The pokémon, sensing their trainer's fear, did as they were told and fired their attacks at the oncoming swam of Beedrill. Half were electrocuted and the other was almost burnt to a crisp. The Beedrill got the message, also figuring that they have chased the human far enough, turned around and made their way back to their nest.

"Oh…" the girl groaned and breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed to her knees, her Eevee still in her arms.

"That was too close," she said as her Flareon and Jolteon walked up to her.

"Eevee," her Eevee sighed in agreement.

"Flare,"

"Jolt,"

"I'm too exhausted to put you two back in your pokéballs. Stay out for a while," she said to her two pokémon. Of course they didn't mind.

"Hey," the girl heard someone say and looked up to see May and Misty coming towards her.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked.

"Yea…" she groaned in reply.

"We saw you running from those Beedrill. Sorry we couldn't help; we didn't have our pokémon with us." May said.

"It's ok." The girl replied. "I could have let mine out sooner. I was just too scared at the moment."

"Well… at least you got rid of them," Misty told her.

"Yea," the girl replied. "My name's Zea,"

"I'm Misty,"

"And I'm May. Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Zea replied.

"Um… why were those Beedrill chasing you anyway?" May asked.

"My little Eve got into a fight with one of their babies," Zea replied.

"Eve?" Misty asked.

"My Eevee," Zea replied.

"Eevee," the pokémon chimed

"Oh,"

"Um… any particular reason you two are in swimsuits?" Zea asked. "There isn't a beach for miles away,"

"Oh, there's a lake where we're camping out, and we were about to go for a swim when we heard your screams," May replied.

"There's a lake around here?!" Zea squealed as she jumped to her feet. "Mind if I join you?"

"I could really use some freshening up after all that running I just did," she said in a normal tone.

"Sure," May replied, as they started walking, "I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"Guys?" Zea asked, tilting her head a little to the side as she followed May and Misty; her Eevee on top of her head, and Flareon and Jolteon closely behind.

--

"Ok, ok Squirtle. Ha ha, cut it out, enough," Ash said to his Squirtle. Squirtle had joined Ash and Drew in the water and was playing with his trainer by spraying water at him. That was, until he had enough.

"Ok Squirtle, you had your fun with me." Ash said to his pokémon. "Now why don't you go play with the others,"

"Squirtle. Squirtle squirt, (Whatever you say Ash. But I will be back,)" Squirtle replied as he left Ash and went over to play with Squirt, who had called him, along with the other pokémon.

"Ha ha. That Squirtle," Ash chuckled after Squirtle had left.

"_Now's my chance,"_ Drew thought

"Hey Ash,"

"Yea?" Ash replied, turning to face Drew.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point Ketchum." Drew said, "I like May,"

"Yea; so do I." Ash replied, being his dense self.

"No you numbskull. I mean I like, **like** her. As in; I have deep feeling for her," Drew sternly said.

Ash looked at him an 'oh, now I get it' look; but he already new what Drew meant.

"And I challenge you to a battle in order to win her heart," Drew continued.

Ash was a bit surprised at this.

"You want to battle me in order to win May's heart?" Ash asked. Drew nodded in reply.

"Oh Drew…" Ash said shaking his head.

"What!?" Drew exclaimed

"Drew, you can't win someone's heart, you have to earn it." Ash started. "I earned May's heart and she earned mine in return. And there's nothing that you… or even Misty, even if she's my friend, can do to change that."

"Even so. I still want to battle you for her." Drew pressed on. Ash sighed.

"Fine. But I'm telling you; it won't make a difference." Ash replied. "Speaking of May and Misty, what's taking them so long?"

As soon as he asked that, he looked toward the clearing and saw May and Misty, along with another girl coming from behind the trees.

"Who's that?" Ash asked to no-one in particular.

"I dunno," Drew shrugged in reply.

"Hey guys," Misty greeted them as the three made it to the edge of the lake.

"Sorry we took so long," May apologized. "We got a little sidetracked."

Ash and Drew look at the three with confused faces, but more towards the new girl. May and Misty noticed this and immediately realized what the guys were probably thinking. They introduced her and explained to them all the events that happened as to why they took so long to get to the lake and how the met Zea. Zea also added few sayings of her own. The guys understood and more than welcomed Zea to join them.

The five teens spent the rest of the morning swimming and playing with their pokémon. When it was around lunch time, they all got out to get something to eat.

"You guys don't mind if I join you for lunch right?" Zea asked.

"Of course," Misty replied, as the two made their way to the camping area, Drew following closely behind.

Just when they were almost to the camping area, Misty felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to face the person who had tapped her. It was Drew. He mouthed the words 'Can I talk to you,'. Misty nodded and turned towards Zea.

"Hey Zea, can you excuse me for a few minutes?" Misty asked.

"Oh sure. I'll just wait for you guys in the camp area." Zea replied as she continued walking with Eve closely behind.

As soon as Zea was far enough, Misty then turned towards Drew.

"You challenged May to the battle right?" Drew asked right away.

"Yea…" Misty replied, her voice sounding a bit off.

"And…?" Drew pressed on.

"She accepted," Misty replied again. "How'd it go with Ash?"

"I'm gonna burn the field with him," Drew replied, his tone filled with determination.

"Of course. Why did I bother asking. Ash never turns down a battle challenge." Misty said, a little sarcastic like while mentally smacking her forehead as she and Drew continue on their way to the camping ground.

--

"Hey Ash," May said, as the two got out of the water. They were the last to get out.

"Yea May." Ash replied, turning to face her.

"Um… how should I put it?" May pondered, as Ash watched her slightly confused. "I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Misty challenged me to a battle,"

"Really?" he asked, a bit surprised. "Drew challenged me as well,"

"Think it's for the same reason?" May asked.

"Well… if the reason is that, if they win they'd win the heart of either of us, I guess that would be a 'yes'." Ash replied.

"That's exactly the reason." May replied.

"Did you accept?" Ash asked. May nodded.

"Be careful May. She's a Gym Leader, and you know how strong Gym Leaders are." Ash informed her worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," May replied, keeping in mind Misty's developing feelings for Drew. "I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you win your battle with Drew." She added. "Though I wouldn't worry about it knowing how strong you are,"

Ash chuckled. "Which pokémon are you gonna use?"

"I'm going to use Squirtle." May replied.

"Why her?" Ash asked. May giggled and then gave a wink. Ash chuckled after taking a minute to realize her reason.

"Well, I'm gonna use my Squirtle since we haven't battled together for some time." Ash said.

"I was expecting that," May replied, with a soft giggle as she and Ash made their way towards the others.

--

"(I better let the others know,)" said Luvdisc, who had accidentally eavesdropped on the couple.

--

"(I'm sensing something going on in this bunch,)" said Zea's Espeon.

"(It's none of our business Espe. Don't get involved.)" Her partner Umbreon declared.

"(Hey, I can't help it if I'm psychic.)" Espeon replied, turning her head with her nose in the air and eyes closed; like she was just insulted by her mate. "(And I wasn't going to get involved. I was just saying.)"

* * *

**Really long chapter, I know (well… so far in this story anyway,). You guys might be wondering why I involved my OC character in there huh? Don't worry, she doesn't play a big part in there; I just included her to be the judge of the battles. So in other words – in this story she's just a regular trainer. Nothing to do with her role in my story 'Jealousy Hookup'; but the same concept applied for her pokémon team. All eeveelutions. And I mean ALL. But that's not really important since she's not a main character here.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wow! This is one the most delicious meals I've ever had," Zea exclaimed as she finish her lunch, which Ash and May had prepared. "You two are great cooks,"

"Oh stop. You're embarrassing us." May inquired as a light blush formed on her and Ash's face.

"No. I mean it! This is great!" Zea continued complementing.

"Eevee!" her pokémon chimed.

"Eve sure agrees with me." Zea said petting her pokémon.

"Well… we're glad you like it anyway," Ash said. "There's more if you want,"

"Thanks," Zea replied. "But I'm ok. I might take some for when I'm ready to leave."

"What?" they all asked.

"You're leaving already?" Misty asked.

"I need to try to catch up with my friend and my brother." Zea explained, "We got separated when those Beedrill attacked. There was a fork in the road, so we ended up going in different directions while trying to get away. My brother and my friend went the same direction, but since Eve was the one that bothered the Beedrill, most of them went after me."

"Oh. I guess they must be really worried about you." Misty said.

"Not completely." Zea replied. "I sent them a message on their cell phones. My brother said that they're in Vermillion City right now; which is where we were heading to anyway,"

"But I will be sticking around for a while; that is… if you guys don't mind."

"Oh, of course. In fact, I want to ask you something Zea," May said.

--

"(What are you up to Espe?)" Umbreon asked, opening one eye to look up at his mate. He was lying in the grass trying to get some rest when Espeon, along with Jolteon and Vaporeon, came up to him.

"(Come on Umbrehun. I have a really strong feeling about these people,)" Espeon urged. "(But I can't do it without you. Jolteon and Vaporeon already agreed to help,)"

"(I told you,)" Umbreon said, bringing his head up, "(We shouldn't get ourselves involved. It's none of our business,)"

"(But...)"

"(But nothing! I'm not getting involved in this,)" Umbreon exclaimed. "(Let their pokémon deal with it. And I thought you said you weren't getting involved.)"

"(I changed my mind. Pleeeeeeeeaaaase Umbrehun,)" Espeon continued, giving him the most irresistible puppy-dog eyes she could put on.

Umbreon groaned. He could never resist that. "(Fine. I'll help, but just this one time,)" he said finally giving in.

"(Yay! You're the best Umbrehun,)" Espeon exclaimed with excitement as she gave her mate a lick on the cheek.

Umbreon sighed. _"(I had to go for the psychic one,)"_ he thought as he got up and followed the three pokémon ahead of him. Espeon heard his thoughts but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

--

"(What are they up to?)" Pikachu asked, when he saw four of the new comer's pokémon going toward the trainers.

"(That pokémon, Espeon, it's a psychic type right. She must have sensed what was going on between our trainers,)" Roselia suggested.

"(I guess,)" Corsola pondered.

--

"Oh ok. What about?" Zea asked.

"Huh?" Zea paused when she saw her pokémon come up behind the four trainers.

"Huh?" the four trainers looked at the pokémon confused as to why they had shown up the way they did.

Ash and May were sitting together, as were Drew and Misty. Umbreon went over and sat next to Ash, Espeon next to May, Jolteon next to Drew and Vaporeon next to Misty. **(Makes sense considering how Misty loves water pokémon. Lol)**

"What are your pokémon doing?" Drew asked.

"I don't know." Zea replied. "I've never seen them do anything like this before."

Then all of a sudden Umbreon's rings and Espeon's gem began to glow very brightly, until the lights somehow merged with each other, and then engulfing Ash and May in the light. Ash and May shut their eyes tight in fear and preparation of getting hurt by what the pokémon were doing; but to their surprise, they felt nothing. They only engulfed in the light. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and the two pokémon walked away. Now it was Jolteon and Vaporeon's turn. Small sparks began to surround Jolteon's body, while Vaporeon made a small whirlpool of bubbles around her.

"They aren't going to do what Umbreon and Espeon just did, are they?" Drew asked in fear of getting shocked by Jolteon.

Then, just like Espeon and Umbreon, Jolteon and Vaporeon merged the electric sparks and bubbles, as they intertwined and began to do some kind of dance around Drew and Misty without the attack touching them to do any harm. Then in a few seconds, it too dispersed, and the two walked away as well.

"That was weird." May stated as they all watched the evolution pokémon walk away.

"Too weird." Ash added, as well as agreeing with her.

"What was that about?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Zea replied, blinking twice in confusion. "I'll find out later."

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me May?" she asked.

"Oh right." May said, getting up from her seat. "Come with me." She said gesturing for Zea to follow. Eve hoped onto her head, just as she was about to get up and follow May.

"Misty, you come too," May said to the gym leader.

"Oh ok." Misty replied also getting up.

Ash and Drew watched in curiosity as the three girls went away from them to talk.

"_What's May up too?"_ they both thought.

--

"Ok… what is it?" Zea asked when they were far enough from the boys.

"Listen Zea, I have a favor to ask you. I know this doesn't concern you, but we need your help." May started.

"We?" Zea asked, confused.

"Yes, we." Misty replied, having an idea of what May was up to.

"Ok… what then?" Zea asked again, a bit confused about the situation going on, her Eevee the same as its trainer.

"Well… you see," May started to explain. "We're kind of in the middle of a love square."

"Love square?" Zea asked.

"Yes. You see, just this morning Ash and I confessed our feelings to each other, and it turned out that we both felt the same about each other." May said.

"So what's the problem? And you two do make a cute couple."

"Eevee!" the pokémon agreed.

"Thanks." May replied, and then continued. "The problem is that, Drew and Misty have been trying to separate us in order to get to us."

"If that's the case, then why are you telling me this with Misty here?"

Misty's eyes furrowed as she put her head down to face the ground. "No offence though Misty."

"Yes well, that's beside the point." May continued. "You see, since Misty spent a lot of time with Drew trying to find ways to separate Ash and me, she somehow developed feelings for him."

"Ah. The ole spend time and fall for process." Zea commented.

"But Drew still has his mind on winning my heart, so they came up with this stupid plan of battling us to win the heart of the other."

"That is kind of stupid." Zea said. "I mean, you can't win someone's heart, you have to earn it."

"That's what I told Misty." May replied. "Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I accepted Misty's challenge and I know Ash has for sure accepted Drew's challenge; but in my case it's to help Misty admit her feelings for Drew."

"So where do I fit into all this?" Zea asked.

"I want you to referee our matches and to also help us show Drew how Misty feels about him." May replied.

"Uh… listen May; I don't mind refereeing the matches, but I wish not to… Oh dear Mew." Zea paused in her sentence and put her hand to her face.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I just realized what my pokémon were up to."

"What? You mean when they came behind us and did that weird thing?" May asked.

"Yea. I should have known that's what they were doing."

"What were they doing?" May asked again.

"They were giving you guys a blessing." Zea replied.

"Blessing?" Misty asked as she and May watched Zea in confusion.

"Yes. You see, my Espeon and Umbreon were the first couple in my team, therefore the bond that they share is really strong." Zea explained. "Well as, my Jolteon and Vaporeon were the second pair in my team and their bond is still developing."

"A complete bond and a developing bond. Hmm." May said softly, putting her right index finger on the side of her face in thought. A blush came to her cheeks when realization kicked it.

"Are you saying that the bond that Ash and I share is really strong?" May asked.

"No. I'm saying that the feelings you two share is strong. You haven't developed the bond yet. But it will in time," Zea explained. "As for the case of Drew and Misty, there is room for a possible relationship."

"What do you mean by 'possible relationship'?" Misty asked, somewhat angry.

"I'm saying, that there's a possibility that Drew will accept the feelings you have for him; or he may never get over his loss to win May's heart."

A frown came to Misty's face.

"But after that blessing Jolteon and Vaporeon gave you two, I… wouldn't worry about it too much. It's a high chance that you two will get together." Zea explained.

--

"Drew?" Ash called to the coordinator.

"Hm?" Drew replied, turning his attention to Ash.

"Are you… sure you still want to battle me?" Ash asked. "I mean… it's pointless. Even if you do win _which you won't_ (thought), May's not going to change her mind to go with you."

"I'll take my chance." Drew sternly replied. Ash just sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

--

"(For real!)" Squirtle exclaimed/asked sparkly eyes. "(Ash is going to use me for the battle! Dude, this is so awesome! I get to battle with Ash again!)"

"(And May's going to use me? Well that should be fun.)" Squirt acclaimed.

"(I guess its going to be a battle between water pokémon. I wonder who Misty is going to use,)" Pikachu pondered.

"(I'll battle with her,)" Corsola volunteered. "(She does use me for most of these kind of battles anyway.)"

"(And I guess it's me with Drew.)" Masquerain announced.

"(Ok everyone! Planning time! Everyone huddle up!)" Pikachu announced as all the pokémon came together for the discussion.

--

"What time exactly do you guys expect to have the battle?" Zea asked.

"Oh, I didn't discuss that with Drew," Misty replied.

"Well… it's about 2:15 now," May said, looking at her pokénav. "How about around… 3:00?"

"Ok. That sounds alright," Misty agreed.

"Good." Zea said, "Mention it to Drew, ok Misty. So he can mention it to Ash,"

"Ok, I'll go tell him," Misty nodded and went over to talk with Drew about the battle time.

"In the meantime, I'll go have a little training with my Squirtle." May said to Zea.

"Ok then," Zea replied and then went to spend some quality time with her pokémon, as well as have a talk with her Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon and Vaporeon.

---

**Ok. That's chapter 11 for now guys. Next chapter will be the battles, so look forward to it.**

**Please review, for they are important on helping improve the story.**


	12. Author Note

**Author's Note.**

**Hey everyone. I know you all wanted to see the update of this story, but I'm sorry to say that this story will be discontinued. **

**I was looking back at it and I feel like the plot I had for it wasn't really making much sense. I think since my mentality is different now than it was back when I made this story, I'm seeing some problems with the plot. There is a possibility that I might come up with something similar, or completely different, but with the same title.**

**So again, I apologize to all my loyal readers of this story, but I won't be continuing it. But I will be continuing the others, so feel free to read those and keep an eye open for the updates.**

**Yours truly and sincerely sorry,  
~Zea**


End file.
